This invention relates to devices of the class used for exercising the muscles of the lumbar region of the back and the muscles of the abdomen. The invention further is used to render therapy to the muscles of the lumbar region of the back.
The invention has for its primary object the goal of providing exercise for the various groups comprising the musculature of the human abdomen and the musculature of the lumbar region of the back. Another object of the invention is to provide a user with lower back exercise at an angle of the user's torso relative to the user's legs of approximately 131 degrees. Another object of the invention is to provide means by which a user can exercise the muscles of the abdomen without requiring assistance to hold the user's feet stationary. Ideally, the user should be able to perform exercises while placing both hands behind the head while securing the feet with some type of holding means and then performing a sit-up type of exercise. Another object of the invention is to provide for a multi-purpose exercise/therapeutic device.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in an alternative embodiment, a device for imparting various therapeutic modalities to the muscles of the lumbar region of the lower back.